


Niff - Nightmares

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee, Niff - Fandom, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Niff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Niff drabble where jeff has a nightmare and Nick has to calm him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niff - Nightmares

“NOOO!” Jeff yelled jolting awake and sitting up in bed he frantically looked next to him where Nick should be and….. wait Nick wasn’t there. Jeff panicked wondering if his dream wasn’t a dream after all he was just about to get out of bed when he heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and he sighed relieved when his boyfriend walked out of the en suite bathroom into their dorm room. 

Nick looked at Jeff’s relieved face and raised an eyebrow “What’s the matter Jeffy?” he asked crawling back into bed next to Jeff. 

Jeff sighed and pulled Nick to him cuddling close to his boyfriend’s side and shaking his head.

Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeff holding him close “Jeff, what’s wrong?” he asked he could tell his boyfriend was a little shaken up. 

Jeff sighed looking up into the warm chocolate eyes that he adored. “I had a nightmare that my father got mad and kept me from you and you got mad and left me” he said shaking his head snuggling into Nick’s chest.

Nick smiled kissing Jeff’s head “Baby, you know I would never do that and you moved in with my family and I last summer so you don’t have to worry about your father anymore” he said trying to reassure his boyfriend. 

Jeff nodded into Nick’s chest “I know but when I woke up you were gone and I freaked out” he said.

Nick smiled stroking his boyfriend’s blonde hair “I just went to the bathroom baby, I didn’t go far, besides we share a dorm where am I going to go? I love you Jeffery Sterling and I’m not going anywhere I promise” he said softly trying to soothe his boyfriend.

Jeff smiled leaning up and kissing Nick “Thank you Nicky and I love you too” he said.

Nick smiled and nodded “Try and get some sleep Jeffy” he said softly covering them up a bit more with the blankets.

Jeff nodded snuggling under the covers and laying his head on Nick’s chest. He always felt so safe and warm in Nick’s arms. He closed his eyes leaning into Nick’s hand that was now in his hair stroking his head and slowly fell asleep again.

Nick smiled as he felt the blonde relax against him as he stroked his boyfriend’s soft hair and closed his eyes as well happy that he had calmed Jeff down and thankful that Jeff had moved in with his family and him last summer. He worried about Jeff all the time when Jeff lived at home with his father who couldn’t stand the sight of him because Jeff was gay. Nick didn’t understand people like that Jeff was an amazing person and Nick couldn’t understand how Mr. Sterling couldn’t see that and hated his son just because he loved a boy instead of a girl. Nick shook his head and pushed those thoughts away there was nothing he could do about it and Jeff wasn’t there anymore he lived with Nick and Nick’s family adored the blonde. Nick smiled at that thought and slowly fell asleep dreaming of Jeff and how much Nick’s family loved them both.


End file.
